1. Field of the Invention
The present invention mainly relates to personal type home facsimile apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with respect to the recording system for a facsimile apparatus, there is a growing demand for a plain paper recording system which transfers to plain paper instead of a thermosensible paper recording system which uses rolled thermosensible paper. As the recording section for this plain paper there are a laser system and thermal transfer system, etc.
The laser system is used for a large facsimile apparatus mainly for business use. However, since it is technically difficult to reduce the size of the laser system, facsimile apparatuses with a small plain paper recording system mainly uses the thermal transfer system.
A conventional facsimile apparatus with the thermal transfer system houses the ink film in an ink film cassette and the main unit contains a space to install the ink film cassette.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an example of ink film cassette in the conventional thermal transfer system facsimile apparatus.
In FIG. 1, the ink film cassette has feeding reel case 91 on one end and winding reel case 92 on the other. These two cases are assembled by combining upper frame 93 and lower frame 94 molded with synthetic resin, etc.
Upper frame 93 and lower frame 94 are provided with openings 95 and 96 for only those parts necessary for recording transcription to minimize the exposure of ink film 97.
Housing the ink film in such an ink film cassette allows the user to carry it with ease and makes it possible to wind the ink film stably.
However, the conventional facsimile apparatus with the ink recording system requires a large space to house the ink film cassette itself, which has been an obstacle to downsizing.